Carddass Zodiac: Time Prison
Carddass Zodiac: Time Prison is a RPG scheduled to be released from the Banpresto label of Bandai Namco Games for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, OS X and Linux. Similar to Carddass Zodiac: Destruction Chapter and Carddass Zodiac: Regeneration Chapter, this game will be part of a 2 part Zodiac 3 douolgy that will end the Zodiac series. The game will be release on April 10, 2014. Characters Bones Eureka Seven *Renton Thurston *Eureka Brain's Base Shin Getter Robo *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Gainax Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann/Gurren Lagann the Movie: The Lights in the Sky Are Stars *Simon *Viral Studio Nue Macross 7/Macross Dynamite 7 *Basara Nekki Macross Frontier/Macross Frontier The Movie: The Wings of Goodbye *Alto Saotome Super Dimension Century Orguss *Kei Katsuragi *Mimsy Laaz Sunrise The Big O *Roger Smith *R. Dorothy Wayneright Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kira Yamato *Shinn Asuka Invincible Robo Trider G7 *Watta Takeo TMS Entertainment Messenger of the Sun: Tetsujin-28 Go *Shotaro Kaneda Six God Combination Godmars *Mars/Takeru Myojin Toei Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (Debut) *Goku Kamen Rider One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Vinsmoke Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga Xebec Dai-Guard *Shunsuke Akagi Cast Bones Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton Thurston *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka Brain's Base Cast *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma (ADW) *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare (ADW) *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin (ADW) Gainax Cast *Yuri Lowenthal - Simon *Sam Riegel - Viral Studio Nue Cast *Melissa Fahn - Mimsy Laaz *Tom Fahn - Kei Katsuragi *Yoshiki Fukuyama - Basara Nekki (Singing) *Nobutoshi Hayashi - Basara Nekki *Yuuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome Sunrise Cast *Steven Blum - Roger Smith *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Satomi Majima - Watta Takeo *Lia Sargent - R. Dorothy Wayneright *Keith Silverstein - Char Aznable *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan TMS Entertainment Cast *Yū Mizushima - Mars/Takeru Myojin *Eiko Yamada - Shotaro Kaneda Toei Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Luci Christian - Nami *Sota Fukushi - Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Tetsuo Kurata - Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX *Brina Palencia - Tony Tony Chopper *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Shunya Shiraishi - Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *Ian Sinclair - Brook *Sonny Strait - Usopp *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Eric Vale - Vinsmoke Sanji *Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Takuya Negishi - Ultraman Ginga *Shunji Igarashi - Ultraman Mebius *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman Xebec Cast *Kentarou Itou - Shunsuke Akagi Trivia *The worlds, realities, dimensions and universes merged into the Green Earth are as follows: **Universal Century - Dragon Ball Z, Kamen Rider, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Ultra Series, Zeta Gundam **Cosmic Era - Gundam SEED Destiny, Orguss **Paradigm City Universe - The Big O **Eureka 7 Universe - Eureka Seven **Dark Continent Dimension - Gurren Lagann **Free Japan Dimension - Dai-Guard, Godmars, New Tetsujin 28-go, Shin Getter Robo, Trider G7 **Macross Universe - Macross Frontier **Others - One Piece Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers